


[fgo/黑白贞]夏日余晖

by sususky



Series: Typemoon - long time in young [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususky/pseuds/sususky
Summary: 贞德和玛尔达游了个泳然后泳装黑白贞牵手回酒店开车的故事?





	[fgo/黑白贞]夏日余晖

**Author's Note:**

> 黑白贞双向暗恋存在  
玛尔达贞德友情向  
OOC存在注意

“唰——唰——。”

这里是某个不知名但开发过的海岛，坐落在赤道以北的某个海域。现在已经是深夏，不日即将入秋，但海岛气候仍旧炎热，修复完特异点的一行英灵和御主纷纷换上泳装，享受这来之不易的休假。

贞德就在休假的行列中，从来只在高难度战斗出场的她这一次也加入了战斗，在场上独自与最后的敌人厮杀了68个回合，在后方的御主甚至差点喊出了“全迦的希望”这种羞耻的口号。

现在她只需要享受来之不易的假期就好了。贞德换上了泳装，和好友玛尔达一起下海去游泳了。和自己崇敬的对象之一成为好友一起玩水什么的，贞德生前经历的也不多。灵基改造以后的玛尔达是ruler，和贞德在ruler职介方面讨论的挺开心的。

两个英灵游了很久的泳，游够了就坐在岸边开始聊天，感受着海水鼓舞着浪花有规律的拍打着她们的小腿。带着热意的海风温顺的拂过，路过的罗宾汉还好心的帮女孩们开了两个新鲜的椰子。两位圣女就舒坦的喝着椰水，迎着海风和波浪，开始了姑娘们的对话。

聊天的内容从刚开始的迦勒底日常：谁才是英灵中的爆肝脱发王——梅林和隔壁的孔明谁不幸，到某个圣杯战争特异点里出现的rider主从和saber主从，再到迦勒底的卫宫一家真是幸福，又联想到贞德参与监督的某场圣杯战争中的那位神父再到ruler中的种种例如始皇帝是不是在追荆轲这种鸡毛碎皮。很自然的，贞德开始询问玛尔达为什么没有愿望的玛尔达最开始会以rider 的职介降临。

玛尔达想了想，摇了摇头：“我也不知道。可能我的内心还是渴望战斗的？这种潜意识太强了影响了我的职介？话说回来，贞德你为什么会有archer的适应性啊？”这的确是很奇怪的一点，斯卡哈的灵基改装大多是依据被改装英灵自身的灵基适应性来的，贞德生前是战士，会弓箭并不奇怪，但是历史上的贞德不以高超的弓箭技术闻名，她成为saber或者lancer的可能性更大。

“也许是水着特攻吧？”贞德自己也说不清楚，尤其是她成为archer后的动物亲和力简直高到可怕，和海豚共舞什么的，御主藤丸立香在看了她的战斗后，沉思了半天后得出的结论叫人哭笑不得——  
“贞德，其实你是公主吧？”

玛尔达也知道御主的那一番惊天言论，她笑了笑，二人就把这事给揭过，又聊了一会迦勒底的事情后，玛尔达先行回酒店洗澡，留贞德一个人悠悠吹着海风。

两人聊天聊了很久，贞德的长发已经干了一半，海风吹起她身侧的头发，她看着远处的海天一线融为一体，莫名其妙的就笑了。她把整个人往前挪了一点，整个人往后一仰，把泳圈往头下一垫，拍击的波浪最高也就到她的肩膀。

她就这样，静静地看着遥远的天空，看着云朵飘去飘来，看着鸟儿们飞去。

在无边的光明、从天而降的海浪声中，贞德陷入了黑暗恬静的梦乡。

“喂……嘿！醒醒……”谁在叫她？这个声音非常的耳熟，耳熟到她不会警惕。半梦半醒之中，贞德迷迷糊糊的想，她努力又艰难地睁开眼睛。

贞德Alter，另一个自己正蹲在自己身旁，一脸凶神恶煞，用听起来恶狠狠的声音叫骂，“醒醒！你个笨蛋圣女！咦？终于醒了？你可真是够会睡的啊？”

贞德吃力的眨了眨眼，她浑身没劲，连攥紧拳头的力气都没有了，在贞德Alter像看麻烦的眼神中，她呆呆的扯出一个笑：“下午好啊，Alter！”说完自己也并没有感受到什么不对，她只是觉得在夕阳金红的暖光下的贞德Alter很漂亮，就算是现在这幅看白痴的样子也是，实际上是在关心她呢！

咦，等等？夕阳？贞德用力的眨眨眼，突然意识到有什么不对，此时一波高过她胳膊的波浪卷来，贞德一个激灵，飞快的从海水里坐起来。

“笨蛋圣女，现在是黄昏了！”贞德Alter哼哼了两声，盘腿坐在贞德旁边，双手抱胸，眼神飘向远方，看似不经意的开口问“你怎么回事，怎么一个人睡在这里？不怕着凉吗？”

“Alter是在关心我吗？我好高兴啊！”贞德听到了贞德Alter的问题，开心的微笑起来，不等贞德Alter的反驳，开始回答贞德Alter的疑问，“我今天下午和玛尔达一起来玩，玛尔达先回去啦，可能是我有一点困吧，躺着躺着就不知不觉的睡着了。”

“啧，这种情况下你也能睡着，真不愧是喜欢睡在干草堆里的圣女啊。”贞德Alter又哼哼两声，脸上泛起了红晕，她开始庆幸现在是夕阳，红与金交缠着的光照亮整个天地，也自然而然把她们两个也笼罩其中，贞德自然也看不到她脸上可疑的红，天知道她脸都要烧起来了，“就这样睡着了不怕被海水冲走吗？！”她小小声的补了一句，“笨蛋。”

贞德笑得更开心了，夕阳笼罩她的全身，金和红的光见缝插针洒在她的身上；她的金发也不再金，变成了绮丽又暖味的橘；她的脸显得那么温柔，蓝眼睛正目不转睛、真挚的盯着自己，贞德Alter甚至在里面可以看到自己；整个人散发着美好柔软的的气息。

“这不是有Alter在吗？”明明两个人的声音是一模一样的，为什么她的声音听起来那么甜？贞德Alter开始庆幸这个海滩只有她们两个人了，又开始讨厌夕阳把她渲染的那么漂亮了。

贞德Alter别过头，“回酒店了，你身上一股海盐味，臭死了。”说完率先站起身来，还伸出一只手给贞德。

贞德愣了一下，笑眯眯的把手搭上去，贞德Alter稍稍一用力，把贞德从地上拉起来。

“我帮你拿衣服”贞德Alter往远处的沙滩椅走去，贞德拾起地上的泳圈，看着贞德Alter远去的背影。

贞德Alter的身材是修长的，她的腿很长，不知道为什么，两个人明明都是贞德，贞德Alter的肤色却比贞德白了一个度，连带着小贞德也跟着她一起；发色也是，如果说贞德自己的的金发，那就是比起金更贴近黄，但贞德Alter就不会了，她是偏向北欧人的白，白中带金，此时被夕阳渲染成一匹带橙的的白金；阳光斜照着，把她的影子拉的很长很长——。

贞德Alter拿着她的外套走回来，贞德Alter的眼睛是和她头发一样锐利的白金色，此时也在金红夕阳下变成柔和的带橙红的白金，贞德就这样呆愣愣的等着贞德Alter回来，她回过神来的时候，贞德Alter将外套一抖披在她的身上，“穿着或者披上，不然你会感冒。”她握着贞德的肩膀，认真的说。

贞德笑着接受了这份好意。她们踏上了回酒店的路。

二人安静的并肩行走，还有不知不觉十指相扣的手。

事情怎么会变成这个样子啊？！贞德Alter大脑一片空白，站在淋浴口下任凭热水冲洗她的身体。淋浴间旁边的浴缸里，洗完头发冲完澡的贞德赤裸着身子坐在边沿，背对着贞德Alter，哼着歌往浴缸里撒浴盐，浴池的水龙头开到最大。

当她们手牵着手回到酒店的时候天已经完全黑了下来。在特异点爆发之前，旅游业已经步入了淡季，留下来的服务员不多，特异点爆发后整个岛几户一个人都没有了，独留酒店老板和恰巧在此度假的黑桐干也和两仪式窝在顶楼。特异点修复后，老板大为感动，留下了整座酒店让迦勒底免费使用。贞德好运气的抢到了一间套房，在酒店大堂里，她轻轻晃了晃贞德Alter的手，向对方发出了邀请——：  
“Alter今晚要不要和我住一起？像姐妹一样一起泡澡一起睡觉？”

贞德Alter鬼差神使的点了点头，然后贞德更开心了，她们牵着手上了楼，直接来到贞德的房间。二十五分钟钱前贞德把贞德Alter推进淋浴间里一起洗头冲身体，在不算狭小的淋浴间经历了一系列肢体的摩擦，五分钟前贞德率先出去准备热水泡澡，独留贞德Alter一个人在淋浴间做心里准备。

贞德Alter拍了拍脸，关掉了淋浴。听到了声音的贞德回过头去：“Alter你在等一会儿哦，水还没放好”。

贞德Alter已经拉开门走出来了，她没有擦干身子，湿哒哒的夹着拖鞋，岔开腿豪迈的坐在贞德旁边，贞德稍微扭一下身体就能看到她的私处，贞德脸红了红，小声的提醒真的Alter：“Alter你腿分得太开了，在外人面前要注意哦。”

“无所谓，你又不是什么外人”贞德Alter瞅着水到了六分满，冷不叮的开口，“水可以了，可以下去了。”

“哎？那就下去吧。”贞德也没留意贞德Alter的语气有什么不对劲。

她们一起踏入浴池，“其实Alter今天愿意和我一起洗……啊呀！”贞德踩到了一坨还未完全融化的浴盐，滑倒在贞德Alter身上，贞德Alter眼疾手快搂住她的腰，但还是抵挡不住两个人摔倒的命运

一阵混乱中，伴随着溅起的大片水花，二人四目相对，发丝相缠，唇齿相依。

无由来的沉默，只剩哗啦啦的水声。

贞德手忙脚乱的想要爬起来道歉，贞德Alter空出的另一只手摁住了贞德的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

贞德瞪大了眼睛。贞德Alter安慰似的拍拍她的背，金色的眼瞳里充满了笑意。她轻咬贞德的嘴唇，在她要喘不过气的时候松开，二人之间拉出一道银丝，“啪”的一声就断了。

“把舌头伸出来”贞德Alter沉声发出了指令。贞德略微迟疑了一下，乖乖的照做了，她半张开嘴，把舌头送出来。

贞德Alter毫不犹豫的上前，双手捧住贞德的脸，张开嘴吻住了舌头和唇，两个人亲密地亲吻在一起。

她们肆无忌惮的亲吻着，缠绕着对方。水龙头还在源源不断的流出热水，二人明显是注意到了这一点，贞德Alter不再捧着贞德的脸，她右手穿过贞德的臂弯，抓住贞德的臀肉暗示性的往前推一推，眼尖的贞德Alter看到贞德的耳朵尖也开始发红了，但她还是顺从的趴在贞德Alter的怀里，柔软的身体伴随着贞德Alter的坐起折成一个令人眼红的弧度。

“你早有预谋吧？”她搂着自己姐妹的脖子，直视着贞德Alter，柔声问道。

“哼……你也不是默许了吗？”贞德Alter难为情的挪开眼睛，避免和贞德对视。

贞德轻轻的笑了：“第一次居然是Alter主动……作为姐姐真是有些失败呢。”  
“你算哪门子的姐姐啊”贞德Alter小声嘀咕着，在贞德的笑意下又亲了亲她，“那你可别主动哦？第一次是我的专场哦？”

“啵”回应她的是贞德响亮的亲吻声，贞德亲了她的脸，明亮的看着她，“当然啦，第一次是你的专场。”

“你腰再挺一点，先别靠着我”，等贞德挺起腰，上半身离开贞德Alter时，二人相差无几的乳房却互相挤着。出乎贞德意料的，贞德Alter伸手弹了弹贞德右边的乳头。

生前的贞德被人赞美有一双美丽的乳房，两个贞德本质上都还是贞德，两个人的酥胸在某种程度上也可以说是一模一样的——一模一样的乳尖、一模一样的乳晕、一模一样的大小，一模一样的粉红色，甚至都是相同的敏感度。贞德Alter早就注意到了这件事，她在迦勒底时，一次又一次光裸着照着镜子意淫自己和原来的圣女——。

被弹起的乳尖带着整个乳肉一起摇晃。

“呜……”贞德吃痛的挤出一声，听到爱人发出的声音后贞德Alter立刻用掌心温柔的揉着她的乳房，并且抓起贞德支撑自己身体的左手往自己的右乳上放。

右边的乳房传来一阵阵奇怪的快感，贞德舒服的叹了一声。见状，贞德Alter左手轻轻揉捏着贞德的右乳，右手一边指引着贞德的左手揉搓她的右乳。

“嗯？”贞德疑惑地看着贞德Alter，但很快就反应过来，学者贞德Alter的手法在贞德Alter的右乳上轻轻的揉搓。

贞德Alter感受着贞德生涩的手法，轻笑一声，随即双手捏住贞德的两个乳头，用力一捏。

“啊！”贞德被如电击一般的快感击中了，她失神了片刻，随即贞德Alter换了一种花样：她拧了拧贞德的双乳，贞德双手捂住不断漏出呻吟的嘴。

贞德Alter笑着握住贞德的腰，把她抬起来让她坐在浴池边，把贞德的双腿分开。

贞德的私处也和Alter的一样，有着漂亮的粉红色。贞德Alter伸手扒开两片大阴唇，仔细的观察着平日里她对着镜子才能看到的景色，贞德有点害怕的看着认真的贞德Alter，小穴不自觉的一缩一缩，贞德Alter看着不断收缩，如花一样的小穴，有看着小穴上面的阴蒂，阴蒂小巧可爱，毫不迟疑的，她探头含住了贞德的阴蒂。

她用舌头不断地舔着小小的阴蒂，阴蒂给贞德带来了比揉胸更胜一筹的快感，并且，贞德Alter在慢慢的加快速度。除此之外，她还伸出一只手抵住贞德的阴道。在阴道外不断地摩擦着，却不过界。

贞德快要被巨大的快感折磨疯了，她不得不伸出双手握住贞德Alter的肩膀来保持身体的平衡，同时，咬紧牙关已经不能阻止她的呻吟了，随着贞德Alter速度的增加，她的呻吟甚至开始带着哭腔：

“呜啊……嗯嗯嗯啊啊……Alter……不……要啊啊啊！要去了啊啊啊！”  
在贞德被贞德Alter口到达高潮的那一瞬间，贞德Alter的手指伸进了她一直想要进入的的小穴抠挖，两根手指把贞德的小穴给抵开，清凉的爱液顺着两根手指留下。

贞德Alter离开贞德的阴蒂，顺带拉出了一根银丝；抽出两根手指：“贞德？贞德？笨蛋圣女？”

“嗯……啊……”贞德闭着眼娇喘着，听到了贞德Alter的叫唤才睁开眼睛，用带着微喘的声音问，“怎么了，Alter？”

贞德Alter邪气的笑了，她把占满贞德爱液的手指放在贞德眼前晃了晃，意识到那是什么的贞德瞬间就止了声，只见贞德Alter把那根食指放在她自己的唇边，慢慢的舔了起来。

“啊呀！”贞德惊叫出身，想要制止贞德Alter的行为，却见贞德Alter舌头一卷，把整根手指含在嘴里。

“你在干什么啊？”贞德带着哭腔质问着贞德Alter，“那里好脏！”

贞德Alter却将占满爱液的中指伸到贞德唇边，用指背上爱液慢条斯理的涂抹着贞德的嘴唇，“不哦，那里一点也不脏”。说着，把整根中指探入贞德微张的嘴中，搅动起来。贞德没能预料到贞德Alter地行动，只能任凭那根手指在自己口腔里，又害怕咬伤贞德Alter，她甚至不敢用力，只能发出好听的呻吟声，嘴边流下津液，滴答在自己的乳房上。

“我们还是上床去爽吧？”贞德Alter反手关掉水龙头，泼了几把水到贞德身上帮她冲去汗渍，“毕竟浴室里可没有床头柜里才有的道具啊？”

后续

"Alter 你解释一下，那行奇怪的知识是哪来的?"

**Author's Note:**

> 祷告泳装白贞之作。  
写这篇文时还没有开始肝活动，所以文内设定和官设不大一样，就当我二私了。  
现在肝累了不肝了就不毕业了otz，可惜了泳装黑贞。希望复刻能有轻量版吧。  
我攒的三百多石头石沉大海。可是白贞就是不出来。  
文内三个可爱漂亮的泳装女孩子我都没有!只有常服呜呜呜


End file.
